


Prologue

by adelheidofmeowia



Series: All the Sad Young Men [1]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Some domestic crap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 01:59:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6310483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adelheidofmeowia/pseuds/adelheidofmeowia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It begins in the places that we leave behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prologue

'McDonell 'Benedict' Miller' is the name the tombstone reads. That was the name Nadine had known him by. Just shows how much he really trusted her with his real life. What a joke. He was married to her and she didn’t even know who he really was. She was the one who sorted all this out, and that wasn't even his real name. His name is Kazuhira. That was the name he had known him by. David sighs in disgust, shakes his head; takes another drag of his fifth cigarette in a row. It's been 5 years today since Kaz died.

And it’s all because she came back into his life. He'd still be alive if it wasn't for her, inviting him to come see the daughter he never really wanted. To see the ex he didn't care for anymore. He flicks the butt up against the flowers, landing with a gentle tap against the plastic of the flower packaging; draws out another cigarette and lights up. He can hear the birds chirping around him, feels the sway of the trees that line the cemetery. It's peaceful. It's quiet. He has room to remember and celebrate here.

"Dave? Is that you?" the familiar voice of Hal drags him from his thoughts. "I was wondering where the hell you got to. I woke up and you weren't there, and then I thought about it and... Well, then it was obvious where you'd be."

"I'm sorry" are the only words David mumbles half-heartedly. “ _This is Hal, Kaz. The one I've been telling you about. Are you proud of me for finding him?_ ” David thinks as he continues to stare at the false name etched on the stone, smiling endearingly as he thinks about what Kaz would have to say about his nerd of a boyfriend.

They sit in silence, Hal not wanting to come too close when David is like this. He doesn’t want to irritate him or make him uncomfortable about such a sensitive topic. He’d very briefly told him before about Kaz – how he’d very suddenly died, but nothing other than that. He knew they were once an item, but David never tried to discuss it. But now Hal thought about it, he wanted David to clear his mind, relieve himself of the weight he’s been carrying around since the day they met. He adjusts his glasses and turns to look at David, who is ignoring the dark hair hitting his face, eyes focused desperately on the black marble.

“Ah...” he starts; David doesn’t flinch. “Will you… tell me about Kaz...? From the beginning… Please?”

David sighs, closes his eyes and opens his mouth to speak.


End file.
